unexpected endings
by kadash145
Summary: Lily has gone through many things but none like this. Pg for mild language and some violence later.
1. Default Chapter

What would you do if you had all the friends you could want? If you were so popular? Tell me you wouldn't enjoy it. But what if one day all of this was snatched away, By a jerk, a jerk that just happens to be the idol of everything and every one. I'll tell you what, all you have to do is listen. This is how it all began.  
  
"Hey Lily!" yelled some kid I barley new. Come to think of it I didn't know him. Oh well.  
  
'What? I hate to rush you but I don't have the time, make it quick if you please,' for some reason a crowd was forming, a few minutes I would find this to be my worst nightmare. The marauders were coming. The few people who did not like me though they contained it. They were a tad more popular not by much though. Never would I have thought they would have done what they did.  
  
'Well if it isn't Evans!' It was potter only 3 of them were there Sirius, James, and peter. Remus was the only one that did not hate me. And he was not there. If he had been I would not be telling this damned story.  
  
Now there really was a crowd, the school loved our showdowns.  
  
'What do you want Potter?' I asked trying not to sound pleading, though it showed all over my face. Even Sirius saw he tried to stop Potter. Hey wait did I call him Sirius? O well. But Potter was not done not even remotely close.  
  
' Oh nothing just wondering why anyone would like you? I mean your parents apparently don't Now I felt my eyes burning with hidden tears. You see my mother left my family when I was 12. My second year. It's been 3 years. Now my father blames me so he beats me.  
  
'James come on seriously. Stop lets go.' Sirius pleaded with him. Oh but no it was just getting good for him!  
  
He turned to the crowd that had been multiplying. Even though it had been minutes it seemed like years. He began to yell to them.  
  
'Please explain to me why you all look at her like she is more then a pretty face.' As he said this he took my chin into his hand and shook me around. Me still in Shock did not beat the crap out of him right then. Nope I was just a limp "pretty face". I looked over to Sirius who was shaking his head repeatedly.  
  
Everyone in the crowd shrugged and turned to me. Most looked me up in down with discuss others just walked away. Soon the crowd was gone only the marauding assholes and me were still there. Those damn hidden tears began to fall.  
  
' Look she's nothing without popularity.' He was laughing, he was actually laughing at me AND he had the nerve to tell everyone of my father! Normally I would have a get come back. Not this time though all I could do was collapse on the ground with my memories and tears pouring from where ever they were hidden,  
  
Him and peter walked away with Sirius behind them looking back at me, He looked so sorry but he kept walking. I lay there crying with the pain of my past present and future. 5 minutes passed until I got up from my place on the floor and walked to my dormitories. I was in such a rage that when I entered the common room I did not raise to my room from all the dirty looks oh no. I went to the marauder's room. When I walked in only Sirius was there. He looked up in surprise.  
  
'Lily what are you doing in here?' he asked timidly.  
  
'Where's Potter?' I yelled without answering his question but he got it.  
  
'I'm not sure Lil's'  
  
'Don't you dare call me Lil's lily or any other crap!' I yelled, but yet again my hidden tears cascaded down my cheeks. I felt my knees go weak soon I was collapsing. But I did not hit the floor. Nope Sirius caught me. I looked up and met his eyes he held his grip around my waist for about 2 minutes. Just standing there. Then Potter and Petagrew walked in and Sirius let me go. I felt so secure in his arms. Now I'm standing in the middle of a battlefield. I looked over and saw Potter. All of my rage came flying back.  
  
I walked over to him slowly were he stood there standing smirking at me.  
  
SMACK! I hit him as hard s I could. Blood streaming down his face, he looked sincerely pissed. But I walked away hearing the laughter of Sirius and Potter yelling at him.  
  
I ran down the stairs jumping every other stair to my dormitorie. When I walked in my two best friends anna and bella were sitting and talking in hushed voices. They saw me and shut up. They looked at me then back at one another and began to laugh. I dived into my bed. I fell asleep leting all of my memories flood back to the front of my mind. 


	2. and i ask you

And I ask you! IS ANYONE EVEN READING THIS!?! DOES NO ONE CARE? 


End file.
